villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
KLAWW Gang
The Klaww Gang are the primary antagonists of Sly 2: Band of Thieves, released in 2004. It is comprised of Dimitri, Rajan, The Contessa, Jean Bison, Arpeggio, and Neyla. While their ultimate goal is to revive Clockwerk so that Arpeggio can fuse with his frame and become immortal, and each member of gang does help with this, the gang is largely decentralized and each member has their own objectives which they hope to accomplish as well. Dimitri manages a Nightclub in Paris, France, and is secretly a drug dealer, and also uses the Clockwerk Tail Feathers to print money. Rajan hosts a Ball in India and wants to be seen as royalty, using the Clockwerk Wings to increase his prestige. The Contessa uses Clockwerk's Eyes to hypnotize criminals and force them to reveal where they've hidden their fortunes. Jean Bison used Clockwerk's Lungs and Stomach to power his Iron Horse Trains to eternally ship spice for the Klaww Gang and Clockwerk's Talons to help him cut down all the forests and jungles in the world. And Neyla aimed to ultimately betray Arpeggio and fuse with the Clockwerk Frame herself. History ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' The Klaww Gang are the primary antagonists of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. They stole the Clockwerk Parts before the game from a Museum in Cyro, Egypt, which caused the Cooper Gang to hunt them down. In order, they are Dimitri Lousteau in Paris, France, Rajan in India, The Contessa in Prague, Jean Bison in Canada, and Arpeggio and Neyla on a gigantic blimp in the sky. Dimitri has the Clockwerk Tail Feathers, which he used to illegally print fake money to become rich. He also managed a nightclub, and was a drug dealer. Rajan first had the Clockwerk Wings, which he displayed at his Ball in the hopes that they'd make him seem more like nobility. After that, he had the Clockwerk Heart, which would allow him to speed up spice production 10 fold. The Contessa had the Clockwerk Eyes, which she used to hypnotize criminals and force them to reveal where they'd hidden their fortunes, so she could become rich. She was a member of Interpol so she could get these criminals. Jean Bison desired to cut down every tree and dam every river in the world, a goal which he originally had before he was frozen originally. Basically, he was just a product of his time. And Neyla was power hungry, working for Arpeggio, but secretly plotting to betray him and steal away the immortality that he wanted. ''Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves'' Dimitri reappears in Paris. After Sly breaks him out of prison, he gives Sly information on the whereabouts of Murray in Episode 1: An Opera of Fear. Then, in Episode 3: Flight of Fancy, he appeared in Holland as a color commentator of the Black Baron's Aces competition. Sly convinces Dimitri to give him information about where the hidden Aces flight roster is located, in exchange for the Cooper Gang repaying the favor in the future. After that, Dimitri made another appearnace in Episode 5: Dead Men Tell No Tales, in which he calls in that favor. This forces the Cooper Gang to travel to Bloodbath Bay and recover the buried treasure and diving gear of his grandfather, who was a professional diver. After that, he officially joined the gang. And then, in Episode 6: Honor Among Thieves, he joined the rest of the gang in the Cooper Vault job, where he had two underwater diving missions. During the aftermath of the game, it's explained that he went on to become a celebrity skim diver. ''Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time'' While Dimitri had no voice roles in the 4th Sly Cooper installment, he does serve the role of protecting the Thieveus Raccoonus while the gang travels through time. He also appears, visibly, in a few of the comic book cutscenes informing the gang where their next destination will be. The only time he had a voice regarding this game was during promotional material. Members #Dimitri Lousteau (spice dealer) #Rajan (spice producer) #The Contessa (hypnotist) #Jean Bison (spice transporter) #Arpeggio (chief inventor and leader) #Neyla (Arpeggio's protegé) Gallery KLAWW1.png|The KLAWW Gang's Symbol KLAWW2.png|Dimitri Lousteau KLAWW3.png|Rajan KLAWW4.jpg|The Contessa KLAWW5.jpg|Jean Bison KLAWW6.jpg|Arpeggio KLAWW7.jpg|Neyla KLAWW8.jpg|Clock-La Trivia #The only member of the KLAWW Gang who appeared in other games was Dimitri. #Dimitri and Rajan were voiced by David Scully, who also voiced Sir. Raleigh the Frog from Sly Cooper and the Thieveus Raccoonus and Don Octavio and Captain LeFwee from Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. #The Contessa was voiced by Gloria Manson. #Jean Bison is voiced by Ross Douglas, who also voiced Clockwerk in Sly Cooper and the Thieveus Raccoonus. #Arpeggio is voiced by Sam A. Mowry. #Neyla is voiced by Alesia Toyoko Glidewell, the same person who voiced Carmelita Montoya Fox. Navigation Category:Criminals Category:Teams Category:Sly Cooper Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Animals Category:Thief Category:Crime Lord Category:Drug Dealers Category:Immortals Category:Gangs Category:Power Hungry